love in Visual Kei
by redcarpetgoinon
Summary: Saga se demande que s'est-il passé pour en arriver là? Il se remémore les évènements passés. Tora sortait avec Aiji et Saga avec Hizumi. Les groupes allaient bien et avaient du succès, alors, Pourquoi? A quoi son dû ces disparition?
1. Début du rêve

Auteur: Red Carpet Going On

Titre: Love in Visual Kei World

Genre: Un peu de tout, Yaoi, un peu Lemon... cela dépend des points de vue

Personnages: Il ne sont pas à moi, hélas, Papa Noël n'a surement pas reçu ma lettre... Enfin, on peut toujours rêver... On n'a que ça!

Dans la fics, il y a du LM.C, Alice Nine(Saga et Tora), D'espairsRay(Hizumi) pour l'instant. Je pense rajouter The GazettE, Miyavi...

Note: A quoi je pensais en écrivant sa? Allez savoir... Enfin première fics de ce genre, on vera si elle vous plait !! bonne lecture

_**PART ONE**_

-Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, sa m'avance largement !!! Fait chier !!!

Il continua d'avancer dans cette ruelle inconnue pour lui mais qui lui semblait si familière. Serait-ce parce qu'il lui avait décrit tant et tant de fois? Allez savoir…

Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour se calmer, prendre un bon bain et réfléchir à tous ces évènements qui lui étaient arrivé…

Il fumait une cigarette les yeux clos avec seule envie d'oublier… Toutefois, l'envie étant trop grande il se repassa une énième fois les évènements pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé pour en arriver à la situation actuelle.

C'était un après midi du mois de septembre, Saga se dirigeait vers le studio d'enregistrement pour travailler sur le nouvel album lorsqu'il le rencontra. Saga étant pressé ne faisait pas attention au gens qui l'entourait et le bouscula. C'était un jeune homme d'au moins une vingtaine d'année(1), grand et svelte avec des cheveux noir étrangement coupé. Il le reconnu immédiatement il s'agissait de son ami Tora-san. Il se rendait lui aussi au studio d'enregistrement. Pourtant, Tora aurait pu rire de cette stupide coïncidence mais non. En effet, l'homme semblait frustré et énervé. Après avoir remarqué que tout ces documents étaient par terre, il quasi-explosa. Saga ne compris pas ce qui pouvait arriver à son ami mais il semblait choquer de le voir dans cet état, lui, généralement calme et réservé. Pendant le trajet, Saga n'osa pas prononcer mots à son ami de peur qu'il se remette à crier. Arrivé au studio Tora pris enfin la parole.

**T-**Excuse moi de t'avoir crié dessus, c'est juste que je suis un peu énervé à cause a Aiji.

**S-**Sa va pas en ce moment avec lui ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air bien la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble ?

**T-**Bah, ça aller jusqu'à ce que je m'engueule avec Maya, je ne peux pas le piffrer celui la avec ses airs innocents alors qu'il essaye de me le piquer !

**S-**Maya veut sortir avec Aiji ? Sérieux ??

**T-** Et il se gène pas pour me le faire comprendre ! Je l'ai dit à Aiji mais il croit que je me fais des films, de ce fait on s'est disputé et maintenant c'est plutôt tendu…

**S-** Je ne m'attendais pas à celle là !!

**T-** Parle-en pas au membre du groupe s'il te plait je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en mêlent.

**S-**D'accord, pas de problème ! Sinon pour me faire pardonner ce soir je t'invite au resto !!!

**T-** YATA !!! Et un resto gratos NIARK NIARK !!!!!!!!

Les deux amis allèrent ensuite travailler dans la bonne humeur avec l'impatience d'avoir finit.

[…

Le dîner se passait tranquillement entre une bouchée et un fou rire. Saga et Tora se racontaient comme toujours les dernières vannes qu'ils avaient inventées grâce à leurs esprits farfelus. Ils s'amusaient aussi à vanner les autres groupes de Visual Kei.

**S-** T'as pas vu Hizumi de_ D'espairsRay_… LA DEGAINE !!!! MDR Avec ses lapins morts autour du cou et son torse nu ! Il se la pète à peine !!! (2)

**T-** Sérieux depuis qu'ils vont en Europe, ils se la jouent à peine ceux là !! (3)

(Inconnu)- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Mais vous pourriez vous taire ?

Tora et Saga outrés d'être dérangé se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec la première personne concerné, Hizumi-sama(4).

**H-** Que vous me critiquiez je m'en fou totalement mais je pourrais pouvoir manger en paix sans être déranger par deux guignols qui savent pas se tenir dans un restaurant. Si c'est pour faire les guignols aller manger à MC Do et non dans un restaurant Français !(5)

**S-** Allez Hizumi-Chan, t'es vexé ? Pov p'tit choupinet !! Mais comment le méchant Saga peut-il se faire pardonner ?

**H-** (regard illuminé) Devine un peu pour voir ?

Saga devint rapidement rouge face à la réflexion d'Hizumi. En effet, Hizumi n'avait jamais caché à celui-ci son intérêt pour lui.

**T-**Bah Saga pourquoi tu rougis !!! MDR J'ai loupé un épisode, c'est quoi l'histoire !!! J'veux savoir, je veux, je veux, je veux !!!!!

Saga reprenant ses esprits…

**S-** Tora arrête sale gosse y'a rien du tout !!!

**T-** T'es pas marrant toi tu sais !!!

Soudain on se mit à entendre sortir de nul par _Talkin' 2 Mylself_ de nulle part, il s'agissait du portable de Tora.

T- Ptin c'est qui qui peut m'appeler ? Il vit s'afficher « Aiji » sur son téléphone et décrocha aussi tôt en laissant Saga et Hizumi à leurs histoires.

[… 10 min plus tard

Tora vint se rasseoir à la table mais se retrouva seul avec un mot de Saga sur une serviette.

_« J'ai eu une urgence, je te laisse payer, merci mon Tigre !!! Love SAGA »_

**T-** Il n'est pas chier celui la !! Il m'invite et il me fait taxer !!

Pendant ce temps…

**S-** Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Hizu-Chan ?

**H-** C'est sicret je peux pas te le dire, désolé. Mais tu va le savoir rapidement t'inquiète pas !

**S-** Mais pourquoi tu m'as mis un bandeau sur les yeux !!

**H-** Pour pas que tu sache ou on va, et pour me venger de tout ce que tu as dit sur moi a Tora ! Alors comme sa je me la péte à montrer mon torse ? Je te signale t'en est bien content de mon torse. Et tu dis pas sa quand je suis la !

**S-** Oué je sais mais en même temps tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver avoue !!

**H-** Oué c'est vrai que c'est marrant, la tête que tu tire à chaque fois. Je me suis marrer c'est quand on a fait le live pour Spiral Staircase et que j'ai enlevé ma veste la tête j'avais envie de claquer une barre quand je t'ai vu !! Déjà ton déguisement était trop puissant ! Ah, on est arrivé !

Hizumi descendit Saga de la voiture et lui enleva le bandeau. Celui-ci découvrit alors un manoir qui semblait à l'abandon, une atmosphère glauque s'en dégager ce qui ne rassurer pas Saga connaissant les goûts de Hizumi.

**S-** T'as l'intention de me faire entrer là-dedans ? T'es pas sérieux et en plus je te signale que j'ai une répet' cet aprèm avec le groupe.

**H-** T'inquiète pas mon chou, j'ai envoyé un mail avec ton portable pour dire que tu te sentais pas bien et que tu te reposer chez toi.

**S-** T'es vraiment flippant tu pense à tout. Quand t'as une idée en tête impossible d'aller contre. --''

**H-** Hey oui, que veux tu. Allez on entre j'ai tout fais aménager à l'intérieur tu vas voir sa va te plaire. 3

Saga entra donc sous le conseil d'Hizumi avec une grande crainte qui le remplissait. En ouvrant celui-ci découvrit un monde somptueux. Saga se cru dans un autre monde. En effet, l'ambiance ressemblait à celle de la Renaissance, avec de magnifique lustre, tapisserie et autres…

Quelques minutes plus tard Hizumi revint habillé d'un sous pull noir, une chemise blanche entre-ouverte et d'une veste élégante de velours. Son pantalon de velours était de la même couleur que sa longue veste. Enfin Hizumi, portait un chapeau de velours et des gants. Quand Saga le vit il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses vêtements lui allaient si bien que Saga se demandait s'il s'agissait de la réalité.

**H-** Qu'en penses-tu ? Je me trouve pas trop mal dedans J'ai mis super longtemps pour trouver les vêtements qui me plaisent.

**S-** T'as bien choisit t'es super dedans. (pense 3 même trop bien d'ailleurs)

**H-** Alors qu'est – ce que tu attends pour te changer je t'attends met pas 15 ans comme à ton habitude !!!

**S-** Oui, mon prince je me dépêche !!

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour d'Hizumi d'être ébloui par Saga. Celui-ci revint habillé d'une chemise grandement ouverte qui laissait apparaitre son cou entouré d'un ruban noir et d'une fine écharpe noire elle aussi. Il portait une veste bleue de velours. L'un des côté était tout bleu et l'autre était rempli de broderie dorée. Il portait un pantalon de velours bleu lui aussi et des gants en cuir.

**H-** Hey bien tu as tout d'un prince tu sais ?

Hizumi s'approcha et lui donna une fleur de Lys ce qui fit particulièrement plaisir a Saga.

**H-** Bien allons manger veux-tu ?

**S-** Avec plaisir… 3

[…

(1)Pardon Tora mais tu n'as pas une petite vingtaine d'année je t'ai un peu rajeunit. désolé pour l'indélicatesse --".

(2) Pardon Hizumi n'oublie pas que tu es mon Dieu et que je te vénère! Ne me maudit pas j'adore ton look!

(3) Bah vous feriez mieux de vous ramenez au passage!!

(4) C'est pour me faire pardonner ;p

(5) BAH bien sur!! Normal on est les meilleurs en tout XD est partie chez le fleuriste pour se lancer des fleurs XD


	2. Un amour qui veux résiter

Pendant ce temps, Tora rentra tranquillement chez lui après une dure répétition et trouva Aiji endormis sur le canapé. A cette vue Tora ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit et commença à caresser les cheveux de celui-ci. Aiji se réveilla doucement revenant alors à la réalité.

A- Ah tu es de retour! Sa c'est bien passé la répet'?

T- Oué sa allé on a du répéter sans Saga parce qu'il est malade mais sa va. T'es un gros faignant tu dormais encore!!!

A- Méeuh c'est pas vrééé!!!

Ils se mirent alors à se chamailler comme de gros gamin, Aiji chatouillait Tora qui lui était écroulé sous ses rires incontrôlables. Aiji continua de le chatouiller mais remarqua rapidement le changement de regard de Tora. Celui-ci commençait à comprendre à quoi il pensait, ce qui le fit instantanément sourire.

A- T'es pas possible toi!!!!! Dès que je t'approche tu peux pas t'en empêcher!!!

T- Bah c'est toi qui en est la cause je te signale!! 3 Ce qui n'est pas déplaisant.

Sur ce Tora pris Aiji par le cou et le tira vers lui pour commencer à l'embrasser. Aiji rentra vite dans le jeu à Tora. Leurs baisers commencèrent à se faire beaucoup plus intenses et long.

Tora enlaça Aiji et le resserra vers lui. L'étreinte commençait à ne plus les satisfaire. Aiji pris l'initiative de déboutonner la chemise à Tora pendant que celui-ci lui déboutonnait son pantalon. Lorsque le torse de Tora fut enfin libre Aiji semblait envieux de s'occuper de celui-ci. Tora malgré lui du arrêter son activité qui l'intéressait éperdument pour laisser le champ libre à Aiji. Aiji ravit de cette réaction ce mis à l'embrasser dans le cou puis descendre de plus en plus. La chaleur de ses baisers faisait frémir Tora. Aiji, lui, se plaisait à l'embrasser partout sur son torse lentement comme une douce torture. Aiji remonta au niveau du cou de Tora, l'embrassa et y laissa une trace rouge. Tora commençait à ne plus supporter la lenteur de son ami et décida de prendre le relais. Tora saisit Aiji et l'allongea sur le lit. Tora l'embrassa aussi tôt mais s'affairait à enlever le pantalon d'Aiji. Aiji lui-même déboutonnait le pantalon de Tora, mais il continuait à le faire tout doucement ce qui faisait justement frémir Tora face à ces doux frôlements. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait que leurs boxers pour les gêner. Aiji, lui, résistait face à l'envie de Tora.

T- T'as vraiment envie de me torturer toi!!

A- On a tout notre temps, profitons en! 3

Sur ce Aiji se mit à enlever le boxer à Tora et à s'occuper de celui-ci. De tendre caresse commencèrent à faire frémir Tora. Aiji commença alors à accentuer ses mouvements sentant que Tora réagissait à ceux-ci. Puis, sans prévenir, Aiji pris en bouche la virilité de Tora et commença des va-et-vient. Tora commençait à gémir ce qui accentuer en même temps l'envie de Aiji. Quelques minutes après ce doux va et vient Tora s'arqua, face à un doux plaisir qui le remplissait. Aiji eu le droit de gouter au fruit de ce plaisir.

Ensuite, Tora vint embrasser Aiji pour le remercier. Celui-ci compris aussi qu'Aiji voulait aussi que l'on s'occupe de lui. Tora se mit alors dans une position plus qu'explicite pour Aiji en écartant ses jambes.

T- Tu viens?

Aiji sourit immédiatement il trouvait Tora très beau dans cette position plus qu'aguicheuse. Aiji commença alors à préparer Tora en commençant de petit va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Tora se sentant assez détendu dit à Aiji d'y aller, l'envie de sentir la chaleur de son compagnon étant trop forte. Aiji commença alors des lents mouvements de bassin qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'une terrible chaleur s'installait en eux. Tora prenait amplement goût à ces coups de hanches de plus en plus animal. Aiji commençait à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Il donna des coups de hanches de plus en plus forts, il commençait à transpirer. Tora pouvait entendre des petits cris rauques venant d'Aiji. Tora, lui, gémissait et il savait qu'Aiji aimait particulièrement ces gémissements. Tout d'un coup, Aiji et Tora s'arquèrent dans un même mouvement atteignant l'extase. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes pour qu'ensuite Aiji tombe mollement sur le lit aux côtés de Tora. Tora déposa alors un doux baiser dans le cou à Aiji avant de s'endormir enlacé dans ses bras.


	3. La pomme est mangée

**_chap 3_**

**_La pomme est mangée _**

Saga savait éperdument que Hizumi avait une idée derrière la tête mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait être.

Le portable de Hizumi sonna, celui-ci se mit à sourire et répondit:

H-"Yes?

H- No problem

H- lucky!!

H- Oki bizou "

S-C'était qui?

H- Surprise accent anglais

S-...

Quelques minutes plus tard le majordome vint murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille d'Hizumi ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il suivit le majordome laissant ainsi Saga seul,seul avec sa crainte.

Un fou rire éclata dans la pièce d'à côté puis des gens montèrent à l'étage.

Hizumi se rassit à table faisant comme si de rien n'était.

S- Tu va te décider à me dire ce qui se passe?

H- Encore un peu de patience...

S- Rah tu m'énerve!

Hiizumi lui sourit..

H- Mange le dessert et je te montrerait ma surprise ;)

S- Je suis plus un gosse!!! on dirait ma mère. Il mangea rapidement son dessert

H- Pourtant tu réagit comme tel. XD

Hizumi emmena Saga à l'étage et se dirigea vers une pièce.

Il lui ouvrit la porte mais la lumière semblait ne pas marcher. Hizumi dit à Saga de s'asseoir sur le lit le temps d'aller chercher une ampoule. L'atmosphère glauque de la pièce faisait frissonner Saga, les bruissements et craquements qu'il entendait ne le rassurait pas, loin de là.

Puis les bruissements se firent de plus en plus réguliers et forts.

S-"Hizumi si c'est une blague j'apprécie pas du tout tu sais que j'aime pas que tu fasses ça!!"

Un rire s'éleva alors dans la pièce, la voix était rauque mais étrangement sensuelle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte fût fermée.

S- Qui est là?

Le rire s'accentua et les pas s'arrêtèrent. Saga entendit le bruit d'un briquet puis la flamme vint éclairer à moitié le visage de cet intrus allumant une cigarette.

Le bruit d'une guitare commença à raisonner avec une rythme endiablé et dur.

Cette musique Saga la reconnu tout de suite mais qui donc pouvait la chanter ici? Pourquoi cette chanson?

Un rire surgit encore de nulle part faisant bouger de haut en bas le bout enflammé de la cigarette.

L'odeur de cette cigarette Saga la reconnu aussi mais, Qui?

X- Saga tu me vexerait presque tu sais?

Cette voix Saga la reconnu, tous ces souvenirs enfouis toutes ces paroles toutes ces promesses...

S- U... U... Uruha? dit-il d'une voix tremblante

U- Quand même! Comment vas-tu mon coeur?

S- Qu'est ce que tu fait la?

U- Je suis venu te voir comme promis, tu te souviens?

S- Oui...

A nouveau des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la pièce permirent à Saga de le voir s'approcher de plus en plus...

Enfin Uruha, arriva devant Saga il posa sa cigarette sur le bord de la table basse et se pencha vers Saga. Il se pencha de plus en plus jusqu'à l'allonger sur le lit et s'allonger sur le lit.

Saga sentit le souffle chaud d'Uruha au niveau de sa nuque. Saga sentait que la situation lui échappait mais le parfum d'Uruha l'obsédait et l'empêchait de garder son esprit clair.

Soudain une voix inconnue résonna:

X- Uruha ne va pas trop vite modère tes ardeurs.

U- Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien profiter!

S- Qui est-ce?

X- Uhum, quelqu'un qui ne te veux que du bien c'est une bonne réponse?

Uruha se mit à rire.

U- Miyou-chan c'est pas gentil de faire peur à ma proie!!

M- Oups rire

S- Mi - ya- vi dit-il lentement et en chuchotant

M- Hey oui mon chou ravi de me voir? 'fin de savoir que je suis la?

Saga savait éperdument que la présence de Miyavi avec Uruha ne présageait rien de bon pour lui...Saga essaya de se relever mais Uruha le plaqua contre le lit en montant sur lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent encore entendre avec un léger bruit métallique ne venant pas des chaussures.

Soudain, une main de Saga fut attrapé par Miyavi et un anneau fut mis autour de son poignet suivit d'un second clic. Il s'en suivit de même pour son autre main.

Lorsque Saga essaya de bouger ses bras il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait bel et bien attaché.

S- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, bordel!

Miyavi et Uruha eurent alors un fou rire terrible pendant quelques minutes puis Uruha intervint:

U- A ton avis mon chou?

Uruha se mit alors à frôler un endroit tout à fait réactif et qui comprenait plus rapidement que le cerveau de Saga.

Uruha semblait alors trouver intéressante la réaction de Saga et continua.

Il se pencha sur Saga afin de l'embrasser dans le cou et y laisser sa marque.

Il commença à déshabiller en parti Saga laissant à Miyavi le soin de tout enlever malgré les menottes car ils savaient éperdument que Saga ne se laisserait pas faire immédiatement.

Et en effet Saga s'agitait malgré tout. Uruha intensifia alors sa torture bloquant les jambes de Saga et continuant sa descente entre deux baisers.

Uruha connaissait bien Saga, il savait comment le faire rentrer dans son jeu. Il commença à lui laisser de long baisers juste au dessus de son bas ventre. Saga émis alors un grognement, cela stoppa net Uruha et un sourire se déssina sur son visage. Il avait réussit à "convaincre" Saga.

Miyavi enleva alors les menottes de Saga pour lui permettre plus d'aisance. En même temps qu'il enlevait les menottes Miyavi donnait quelques caresses à Saga. Lorsque Saga fut détaché, il se redressa et saisit Uruha avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il donna un coup de hanche pour allonger son tortionnaire sur le lit.

Uruha continuait de sourire face à cette initiative on ne peut plus motivante.

Saga se retrouva donc sur Uruha l'ayant bloqué entre le lit et lui. Miyavi lui regardait avec un regard illuminé malgré la pénombre cette scène. Saga leva la tête vers Miyavi:

S- Viens par ici Miyavi-chan...

Miyavi se rapprocha lorsque Saga le saisit et l'embrassa d'une manière si sensuelle que Miyavi ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il commença à enlacer Saga pour le rapprocher de lui. Cependant, Saga relacha la pression en reportant son attention sur Uruha.

S- Miyavi enlèva le pantalon d' Uruha.

Miyavi sourit et s'éxecuta.

Uruha semblait de plus en plus brûler face à toute cette attention. Miyavi lui commençait à manquer d'attention. Il monta alors sur Uruha devant Saga. Uruha qui s'était redressé, assistait à une scène on ne peut plus intéressante. Miyavi s'occupait de lui d'une manière tendre remplie de caresse et Saga s'occupait de Miyavi lui rendant ses caresses. Uruha remarqua alors que les va et viens des mains de Miyavi de venait plus frénétique face aux soins qu'il subissait.

Saga arreta alors net ses mouvements et détacha Uruha, Miyavi reprenant un peu ses esprits remarqua qu'Uruha s'approchait de lui et qu'il descendit sa tête.

Uruha pris alors le sexe de Miyavi en bouche et commença sa torture préférée. Miyavi semblait ravi de toute cette attention.

Saga pendant ce temps s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il fut saisit par derrière. C'était Hizumi, le corps nu, qui l'avait saisit.

H- Alors ça te plait? dit-il dans un léger souffle à son oreille.

Saga eût pour seule réponse un long gémissement.

Hizumi le retourna et se mit à l'embrasser. La tête de Saga se pencha en arrière face aux baisers d'Hizumi dans son cou. Les baisers d'Hizumi se firent de plus en plus bas pour enfin arriver à son boxer.

Hizumi semblait horrifié que cette chose soit encore présente sur ce corps l'empêchant d'accéder à ses désirs. Pour régler ce problème, il prit Saga dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le lit ou Uruha s'occupait d'un Miyavi gémissant et transpirant mais aussi ravi.

Il enleva alors immédiatement le boxer à Saga remarquant que celui-ci était on ne peut plus en forme. Toutefois, au grand étonnement de Saga, Hizumi s'en alla de l'autre côté de la pièce quelque seconde avant de revenir. Hizumi embrassa alors fougueusement et perversement Saga lui mordant les lèvres et laissant pénétrer sa langue pour profiter au maximum de son amant.

Sans crier "gare" , Hizumi déversa un liquide froid sur tout le corps de Saga, celui-ci frissonna à ce contact.

Hizumi eut alors un regard dont Saga connaissait très bien le sens. Hizumi venait de rentrer dans son monde, la déchéance, la pervertion pure et dure...

Hizumi commença alors a avoir une voix rauque et embrassa alors Saga dans le cou. Ses baisers dans le cou devinrent des morsures laissant un petit filet de sang couler. A cette vue Hizumi lécha le cou de Saga avec une vivacité limite animale.

Saga malgré la douleur adorait lorsque Hizumi atteignait ce stade animal. D'ailleurs ses gémissements rauques en était la preuve...

Pendant ce temps, Uruha avait fait atteindre un stade d'extase à Miyavi on ne peut plus jouissif pour celui-ci.

Miyavi avait soulagé la pression grâce à Uruha. Maintenant Miyavi voulait lui aussi profiter d'Uruha. Uruha s'allongea alors sur le lit laissant le champ libre à Miyavi. Miyavi alla lui aussi chercher quelque chose au fond de la pièce avant de revenir s'occuper de sa proie. Car Miyavi avait bel et bien aussi atteint un stade ou Uruha devenait tout comme Saga, sa proie, sa chose pour assouvir ses désirs irréels.

Miyavi banda alors les yeux d' Uruha et lui déversa le fameux liquide d'Hizumi dans la bouche. Uruha y reconnu le goût doux et sucré de la crème anglaise...

Miyavi en déversa alors sur le corps d'Uruha avant de commencer à le lécher. Le torse d'Uruha brillait alors malgré la pénombre laissant apparaitre les formes de son torse et de son corps.

Après avoir léché le corps de sa proie Miyavi inserra ses doigts dans la bouche d'Uruha qui commença à les sucer et les humidifier. Après s'être amusé avec les doigts de Miyavi Uruha les libéra permettant ainsi les préliminaires avant la pénétration. Les va et viens de Miyavi commencèrent à s'adapter à Uruha lorsque celui-ci fut prêt, Miyavi le prénetra d'une manière assez forte, celui-ci n'arrivant plus à se contrôler. Les gémissements de douleurs d'Uruha s'amplifièrent pour devenir plaisir. Des cris rauques se faisait entendre. Miyavi semblait se retenir pour faire monter la pression. Bientôt ce fut Uruha qui donnait en même temps des coups de hanches pour permettre plus de sensation. Ils continuèrent ainsi ce jeu quelques minutes devenant acharné. Les mains d'Uruha serrait fortement les hanches de Miyavi pour une symbiose parfaite.

Miyavi donna alors un coup plus fort que tout les précédents et se vida en son amant. Uruha lui aussi se laissa aller à ce plaisir charnel en se cambrant et atteignit l'extase. Après quelques secondes, Miyavi reprit ses esprits et lécha la semence d'Uruha. Après cette tache, il vint se blottir contre Uruha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Juste à côté d'eux, Hizumi lui aussi s'apprétait à pénétrer son amant. Il léchait frénétiquement son corps, avec un souffle court et rauque. Saga semblait se délecter de voir Hizumi comme cela.

Lorsqu'Hizumi eut finit de nettoyer Saga il revint au niveau de son visage et lui susura à l'oreille d'une manière glauque

H-" Ready?"

Un sourire s'installa sur leur visage et Hizumi pénetra Saga.Les bruits à ces côtés des gémissements de Miyavi et Uruha l'avait rendu envieux et impatient. Ce contact non préparé fut dabord mal acceuillit par le corps de Saga mais au fur et à mesure cela lui devenait essentiel. Hizumi devint de plus en plus possédé par l'extase, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien sauf de ses envies. Il accentua au maximum ses coups de hanches pendant quelques minutes puis relacha la pression devenu insuportable. Saga émit alors un hurlement déchirant face à ce dernier coup, qui lui fit atteindre une douleur incomparable liée d'extase et de douleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans bouger avant qu'Hizumi reprennent ses esprits et libère son amant. Il tomba mollement sur Saga avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir.

END

les musiques qui m'ont inspiré :

Shining Girugämesh

Cockroach, Taion, Toguro The GazettE

et d'autres qui sont total décalé avec la fic cf SuG love scream party --" ou bien SILLY GOD DISCO comment ça peut m'inspirer ces trucs?

OMG c'est moi qui a écrit sa? NAH pas vrai je nierais tout même sous la torture PTDR


	4. Trouble et soif

Le lendemain matin Tora se reveilla avec un sentiment de tranquillité. Aiji dormais paisiblement dans ses bras avec un visage d'ange. La chaleur et la douceur de sa peau confortait Tora dans son envie de rester à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes après sa contemplation intense d'Aiji, Tora entendit un vibrement répétitif. Après une recherche rapide Tora découvrit qu'il sagissait en fait du portable d'Aiji.

Il y lu "Maya".

Sur ce Tora partit dans la salle de bain ferma bien la porte et décrocha le téléphone.

M-"Aiiiijiiiiiiiii-chan!! voix nyappy Salut, c'était pour savoir ce que tu fesait aujourd'hui ou si tu voulais faire un tour avec moi à Shibuya!! ...

Aiji t'es là?

T- Non Aiji dors la c'est Tora

M- Ah Ok ton très froid, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire tout de suite que c'était toi?

T- Tu m'en a pas laissé le temp et en même temps arrête de tourner autour d'Aiji comme tu le fais c'est moi qu'il aime pas toi t'as compris?

M- Il ne t'apartient pas tu sais? Tu ne peux pas le forcer à rester avec toi!

T- Tu crois?

M- J'en suis même sur tu vas voir, Aiji va rapidement venir vers moi et te laisser seul.

T- TU LUI FOU LA PAIX OK? AIJI M'AIME ET JE L'AIME!!! NE TE MET PAS ENTRE NOUS DEUX OU TU LE REGRETTERA!!

M- C'est ce qu'on va voir... BIP... BIP... BIP..."

Tora était tellement énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il explosa le téléphone contre les carelages de la salle de bain. Il s'allongea contre le mur cherchant à se calmer desespérément.

Aiji lui après avoir entendu un gros choc se reveilla en sursaut. Il émergait d'un monde rempli de féérie, de bonheur et de plaisir. Ce bruit l'interpella vraiment beaucoup quand il remarqua l'absence de Tora. Aiji se leva du lit, et enfila son boxer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'entrouva. Il y découvrit son portable explosé par terre et Tora assit par terre les traits tendu visiblement contrarié.

Aiji en allant vers Tora pris son paquet de cigarette, en alluma une et la donna à Tora. Celui-ci commença à la fumer sans dire mot. Il restèrent comme cela le temp que cette cigarette se consume, tout comme sa colère.

T- "Désolé Aiji j'ai bousillé ton portable je t'en rachèterais un...

A- Pas grave... Tu peux me dire au moins pourquoi tu l'as explosé? dit-il d'une voix douce

T- Je sais pas...

A- T'es sur?... Ok...

A- Sinon Tora-chan faudrait ptet que tu penses à t'habiller...

Tora se regarda un instant, en effet il était totalement nu... Il regarda Aiji, se mis à rougir puis à rigoler. Il partit en courant dans la chambre chercher ses vêtements sous les sifflements d'Aiji.

Il était maintenant près de deux heures Tora et Aiji se promenait dans la rue pour aller au magasin de téléphonie lorsqu'il rencontrèrent Maya.

A- "Maya-kun qu'est ce que tu fais là?

M- T'as pas eu mon message?

A- Euh non j'ai plus de portable jvé en racheté un...

M- Ah bon comment sa se fait? air faussement étonné regardant Tora

A- Je l'ai fait tombé tu sais comment je suis maladroit hihi...

M- C'est vrai t'as deux mains gauche... bon alé moi je vais vous laissé...

Maya s'avanca vers Aiji et lui fis la bise tout en fermant les yeux, respirant son parfum faisant enrager une nouvelle fois Tora.

Aiji regarda Maya partir avec un grand sourire, ce qui énerva encore plus Tora.

Tora pris alors Aiji par le bras le serrant fortement l'entrainant dans un endroit calme ou personne n'irait les embêter c'est à dire dans des toilettes. Il y fit rentrer Aiji et ferma la porte à clef. Tora s'approcha d'Aiji qui était srpris et un peu effrayé par le regard de Tora.

A- "Tora qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Tora continua de s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'Aiji soit bloqué contre le mur. Il saisit son cou et commença à l'embrasser d'une manière casi animale. Continuant toujours à le bloquer Tora enleva le pantalon d'Aiji et commença à le carresser. Aiji surpris essayait de se détacher de Tora pour comprendre ce qui lui arriver mais il le bloquer trop fortement. Aiji protestait fortement face au comportement de Tora, mais son corps lui ne protestait pas...

Après quelques frôlement on ne peux plus motivant Tora enleva le boxer à Aiji avant de commencer à le carresser de manière plus entreprenante...

A- "Tora arrête", murmura-t-il avec une voix sensuelle mélangeant le desespoir et l'envie grandissante...

Aiji commençait à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions et Tora le savais bien. Aiji repoussa de moins en moins Tora devenant alors sa chose. Tora lui sentit le membre d'Aiji se raidir face à ces caresses ce qui lui apporta une profonde satisfaction. Après quelques minutes de torture, Tora décida de gouter au fruit de son travail. Il commença à embrasser la partie d'Aiji, la lécher comme une friandise qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de gouter, motivé par les gémissements de plus en plus rauques d'Aiji.

La main d'Aiji carressait frénétiquement les cheveux de Tora les serrant dès que la pression montait.

Tora prenait un malin et intense plaisir à faire gémir Aiji de la sorte. Il s'amusait avec sa langue mordillant doucement Aiji à cet endroit de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aiji se cambra violement.

Après avoir profité du fruit d'Aiji, Tora se redressa et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir par terre et d'allumé une cigarette.

Aiji repris ses esprits, s'allongea à côté de lui et pris sa cigarette. Pendant qu'il fumait, Aiji fermait les yeux mais un sourire était sur son visage. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tora ce qui le combla de satisfaction.

_"Maintenant tu m'apartiens quoiqu'il arrive ne l'oublie pas."_

T- Alors on va l'acheter ce portable? dit-il avec un sourire coquin

A- Oui c'est ce que j'avais prévu moi! dit-il en rigolant mais en regardant intensément Tora

Après avoir acheter le portable, Aiji laissa Tora pour aller à sa répétition au grand dam de celui-ci.

Tora s'ennuyant tout seul chez lui appela ses amis du groupe sauf Nao qui avait un empèchement mais aussi les membres de The GazettE sauf Kai qui avait un empechement( tient tient...). Tous se ramenèrent chez Tora avec la ferme intention de faire la fête. Ils avaient casiment tous ramener de la bière sauf Uruha qui avait ramener son amie la bouteille de champagne qu'il caressait frénétiquement... (xD j'imagine trop)

Au bout de quelques verres, l'atmosphère se détacha rapidement. Pourtant il semblait y avoir des tensions entre Saga et Uruha. En effet, ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas s'avoir parler depuis le début de la soirée. Ruki semblait spécialement motivé à faire la fête. Il avait bricolé des petites étiquettes dans deux paniers différents...

Ru- "Venez j'ai fini de préparer mon jeu!!! \(O)/

Rei- Hey le naiiiiin tu sais que tu nous fais chier?

Ru- Toi sans pif ta gueuleuuuuuhh

Aoi- Okay on arrive!!! Vous allez voir les jeux de Ruki sont très attrayant...

Hiroto- Si c'est toi qui le dit jveux bien te croire O

Shou- Bave pas trop Pon tu va salir Aoi!! XD

Hiroto rouge (ds le mile!!)- Toi ta gueule va voir Reita!!

Shou vexé s'en alla s'asseoir pour jouer justement à côté de Reita et tira la langue à Pon :p.

Le jeu de Ruki se révéler étrangement simple il suffisait de piocher deux papiers dans le premier panier, un papier dans le second et de faire ce qui est écrit.

Tora commença donc et piocha deux papiers puis un, les déplia, puis se mis à rire.

T-" Ruki t'es le meilleur!!!

Ru- wech t'inkiète je le savais déjà sa !! yeahh!!

T- Hiroto et Aoi doivent se rouler une galoche" déclara-t-il.

Aoi lui rigola mais Hiroto semblait un peu rouge et géné. Aoi s'approcha d'Hiroto et l'embrassa chastement pour ne pas le choquer puis y mis sa langue profitant bien d'Hiroto. Celui ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait il l'embrassait comme par reflexe ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

Après avoir fini cet enlassement de leur langue Aoi se retira laissant un dernier petit baiser sur ces douces lèvres.

Tout le monde semblait s'être bien amusé en regardant la scène, Aoi d'ailleur lui même avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Hiroto lui semblait débousolé, le souffle court et un peu rouge.

Il regarda Aoi qui lui lanca un petit clin d'oeil.

Ru-" Hey bien dit donc Aoi tu t'es pas géné!! Pwahahaha sa c'est de la galoche!! niark

A- Je voulais pas décevoir Pon et mes spectateurs ;p

Ru- Mais bien sur... Enfin bref, vu que c'est toi qui a profité de Pon (NB:il s'en est pas pleint!!!) maintenant à Pon de piocher.

Pon redescendant de sa planète piocha trois morceau de papier. Quand il les regarda un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage ce qui étonna tout le monde.

H- Shou et Reita doivent prendre une douche ensemble!

Ru- OH exelent je pensais pas qu'elle serait pioché celle-là!!!

Shou et Reita se regardèrent immédiatement un peu stressé et surpris.

Rei- Ruki sa va pas de mettre des gages pareil? jviens d'aller au coiffeur en plus!!

Ru- Dit plutôt que t'as peur d'être sous une douche avec Shou!!

_XX dans le mille_

T- Nah mé c'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé Ruki! Ils pouraient pas avoir un autre gage?

Ru- Oué bon Ok fais chier sa aurait été marrant...èè Pon re-pioche alors...

Pon mélanga bien les papiers pendant quelques secondes avant d'en reprendre un. Il le lû et explosa de rire.

H- Reita va devoir faire un streep stease à Shou XD

Rei- Mais OU tu vas chercher des idées pareilles!!!

Ru- Va savoir Maintenant A POIL REI-CHAN!!!! YOUHOU!!!! \(O)/

Ruki mis une chaise au milieu de la pièce et fis s'asseoir Shou dessus. Il alla chercher un poste et mis un CD de Joe Cocker pour leur faire écouter You can leave your hat on. (Gomen mais je trouve cette chanson trop poillante XD)

Dès que la musique commença tout le monde se mit à siffler de partout.

Shou lui semblait géné mais à la foi amusé de cette situation. Reita lui ne savait pas quoi faire, restait là sans bouger. Ruki voyant ce manque de réaction le mis devant Shou dont il pris les mains pour les mettre sur les hanches à Reita.

Ru- "Maintenant montre-nous ce que tu sais faire mon coeur"

Shou souria intésemment à Reita et lui murmura un petit "Let's Go".

Reita se laissa porté par la musique et commença par enlever sa veste. Il dansait tout autour de Shou qui lui continuait de sourire. Shou commençait à se prendre à ce jeu, commençant à carresser le torse à Reita lui fesant enlever son T-shirt oubliant litéralement qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Le torse de Reita semblait pour Shou une perfection sculpté par la nature. Il se prenait amplement gout à cette danse infernale ne voulant s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il enleva le premier bouton du pantalon à Reita. Reita fut surpris par ce geste mais un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Reita se rapprocha alors de Shou, frôlant celui-ci, et laissant son souffle vagabonder sur ce cou si tentant.

Ceux-ci ne faisait plus maintenant attention aux sifflements de leurs amis ou aux remarques très vraies au sujet d'une certaine attirance.

Reita est bien connu pour porter des pantalons assez large de ce fait dès le second bouton enlevé son patalon tomba. Shou eû alors son visage qui changea immédiatement passant d'une fièvre grandissante à une expression de stupeur.

Tout les sifflements s'étaient à présent arrêter. Plus personnes ne parlait. Reita se demanda se qu'il se passait pour qu'un sentiment aussi lourd apparaisse. Puis soudain, Shou eu un fou rire énorme pleurant de rire qui fut suivit par les autres immédiatement.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

S- "Rei-chan t'es le meilleur!!! Ta.. T...Ton Boxer est génial!!!!!!!" Shou ré-explosa de rire.

En effet, Reita portait un boxer avec des motifs de Doremon. Reita mort de Honte remis immédiatement son pantalon, alla s'asseoir visiblement vexé et honteux. C'était sa chance face à Shou mais il avait tout gaché.

Tout le monde était écroulé de rire. Lorsqu'un portable se mis à sonner. Il s'agissait de celui de Tora.

_Tiens Aiji..._

T- Hai

Tora entendait le souffle saccadé d'Aiji.

T- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

A- Tora Pardon...

Aiji se mis à pleurer déchirant le coeur de Tora.

T- Aiji Où est-tu? AIJI?!!!! REPOND MOI!!!!!!!!!

Bip...Bip...Bip...

Tora pris immédiatement sa veste et partit à la recherche d'Aiji laissant ses invités seul, inquiet de voir Tora ainsi...

[To Be Continued...

Pouhahaha d'humeur sadique j'ai cru jamais le finir ce chapitre XD Jme suis bien marré en l'écrivant!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus!!!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


	5. décandence, déchéance

Hizumi était depuis son réveil devant son téléphone attendant un coup de fil venant de Saga qui se faisait attendre.

Depuis cette nuit Saga avait étrangement plus donner de ses nouvelles. Au bout d'une longue reflexion il se motiva pour lui envoyer un e-mail.

_"Salut c'est Hizumi! Tu fait quoi en ce moment? Sa te dirais de venir chez moi? Répond moi vite... Hizumi"_

Hizumi attendit impatiemment une réponse, qui ne vint seulement qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure.

_"Non désolé je peux pas en ce moment. Une autre fois peut être désolé. Saga"_

Face à ce refus Hizumi se sentit encore plus désespéré.

**H-** Bordel, à quoi il joue? Il se fou de ma gueule.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner

**H- **Hai?

**M-** C'est Miyavi! Ca te dit de sortir?

**H-**Euh ok pourquoi pas! _S'il s'amuse sans moi pourquoi je profiterais pas moi non plus?_

**M- **Cool je passe te prendre dans 10 minutes!! Ja Nya!!

Hizumi se prépara alors à sortir quand on sonna à sa porte. Un Miyavi plutôt classement habillé apparu. _(pas genre costar mais genre trop cool O XD)_

**H- **Tu t'en va ou habillé comme sa?

**M-** Faire la fête!!!! Avec toi. 3 clin d'oeil

**H-** Ok So let's go!!!!

Arrivé dans une discothèque branché de Tokyo, Le TRICKSTeR, Miyavi partit directement commandé des boissons. Il burent ainsi de nombreux cocktails tout en se déchainant sur la piste de danse chacun de leurs côtés. Miyavi remarqua vite qu'Hizumi avait un ticket avec un jeune punk look Visual habillé tout de rouge sombre mais Miyavi ne put voir son visage. Il fit signe à Hizumi et se remis à danser avec un bel être inconnu devant lui.

Après quelques longues heures de déchainement sur la piste, Miyavi rejoint Hizumi au bar.

**M- **T'as la côte ce soir mon chou t'es prêt à faire des infidélités à Saga!! Tu te fais invité à boire un verre par un incconu...

**H**_**- **Souriant _Dis pas n'importe quoi!!

**M-** Oué oué c'est cela oui... dit-il en le regardant d'un regard suspect.

**H-** Arrête!! Je pourrais te dire pareil!!

**M-** Bah quoi?

**H-** Le petit poulain qui te plotte depuis tout à l'heure!!! Je-L'ai-Vu!!

**M-** Rooo c'est bon, égalité. T'es pas marrant puisque c'est comme ça j'y retourne!!!! Tu viens pas?

**H-** Nah j'ai la tête qui tourne je reste un peu ici.

**M- **Tu deviens vieux!! XD

Miyavi repartit donc voir son "petit poulain" pour danser encore et encore.

Arrivé à la fermeture Miyavi chercha Hizumi partout mais ne le trouva pas. Il l'appela, aucune réponse. Il demanda alors au barman s'il savait où il se trouvait.

**Barman-** Il est repartit il y a un moment déjà il avait l'air pas bien.

**M-** Mais comment il est repartit on est venu avec ma voiture!

**Barman- **AH bon? Il était avec un jeune homme qui le tenait par le bras quand il est repartit.

**M**_**-** étonné _Ah bon merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Miyavi envoya un message à Saga le lendemain pour lui demander si Hizumi allait mieux.

Vous avez un nouveau mail de Saga

**Saga: ** "Hizumi est malade? Je ne le savais pas. Il n'est pas à l'appartement. Tu sais où il est? En plus, il s'est passé un truc avec Aiji, Tora est parti subitement hier soir et nous as laissé en plan chez lui.

Miyavi fut vraiment perplexe face à cette réponse. Il décida alors d'aller chez Saga.

**M- **Salut, Hizumi est pas rentré?

**Saga- **Bah non comme je te l'ai dit je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... Enfin tu vois quoi... dit-il en rougissant.

**M- **Oh je vois... 'Fin c'est bizare le barman m'a dit qu'il était pas bien et qu'on l'a raccompagné.

**Saga**- Qui est-ce qu'il l'a raccompagné?

**M-** Un mec j'ai pas vu son visage il était dans la vingtaine d'année et habillé tout de rouge sombre.

**Saga-** Ca ne me dit rien du tout dit-il perplexe.

Saga envoya un mail à Hizumi pour avoir de ces nouvelles mais ne reçu pas d'accusé de reception.

**Saga-** Merde il doit avoir éteint son portable.

**M-** C'est trop zarb cette histoire...

Fatigué de rester dans cette atmosphère tendu Saga décida d'aller chez Tora car tout les autres y était rester.

En entrant dans l'appartement un sacré spectacle s'offrit à ces deux compères.

En effet, il SEMBLERAIT que le jeu ai légèrement continuer. Ils retrouvèrent Reita à moitié nu dormant avec un Shou complètement lui nu mais qui avait caché le principal sous un drap.

Quant à Pon, on pouvait apercevoir de magnifique suçon dans son cou alors qu'il dormait dans les bras d'Aoi. Uruha lui dormait à côté de sa bouteille vide, ce qui fit immédiatement rire Miyavi et réveilla tout le monde.

Des grognements s'élevèrent d'un peu partout symbole principalement de magnifiques gueules de bois. Saga pris l'initiative de faire du café, ce qui lui valut des remerciements de tous.

Après qu'ils aient tous émerger de leur monde Saga fis une remarque très pertinente.

**Saga-** Mais où est Ruki?

Après un moment de silence un fou rire général éclata.

Shou entouré de son simple drap s'approcha de la porte fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau. Miyavi se mit alors à ce tordre rire tellement la scène qui s'offrait à lui était navrante.

On pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la porte sur le balcon, un Ruki avec des oreilles de chien à moitié nu, maquillé en chien dormant par terre.

Tout le monde rigolait malgrè les gueules de bois. Ruki se réveilla alors tant bien que mal pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte car il avait était bel et bien enfermé dehors.

**U-** Il était devenu trop chiant alors on l'as mis au coin! 3

**M-** Jvois ça XD

Tous ces compères s'étaient à présent rafraichi, sorti de leurs gueules de bois, et avaient rangé l'appartement de Tora et Aiji.

Les esprits maintenant clairs, un sujet sérieu fut posé. Où est donc Tora? Où est Aiji?

Après avoir longuement discuter à ce sujet, un bruit de clef se fait entendre.

Tora est de retour.

Celui à un teint livide, il n'a pa dormi. Ses chaussures sont toutes usées et sales comme ses vêtements.

Tora ne prêta pas attention aux personnes qui étaient chez lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Personne n'osaient brisé le silence instauré par l'arrivée de Tora dans l'appartement.

Au bout d'une bonne heure Tora sortit de la salle de bain, le regard toujours livide et sans expression.

A cette vue, Hiroto ne pu se retenir de foncer le prendre dans ses bras à la grande surprise de tous.

Tora ne sembla pas réagir à ce geste puis sans crier gare il éclata en sanglot. Tout le monde affolé vinrent le consolé désespérement, ce qui calma Tora.

Uruha porta alors Tora et l'alongea dans le canapé. Miyavi mis une couette sur lui pendant que les autres étaient aux petits soins pour lui.

Tora murmura alors un vague _"Aiji"_ avant de pleurer doucement et de s'endormir.

La nuit tombé Tora se réveilla doucement trouvant Saga qui lui caressait doucement sa tête et Shou pensant assit par terre devant lui le regard vide.

**T-** Shou? dit-il avec une douceur infinie.

Shou malgrè tout fut pris d'un électrochoc et regarda Tora intensement.

Tora se leva et s'asseya à ces côtés. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami et commença un étrange récit.

**T-**"Hier j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Aiji qui me demander pardon. Sur ce je suis parti directement au studio vu qu'il y avait passé la journée. Mais j'y ait trouvé personne. Vu que Maya lui tourne autour je pensait qu'il était arrivé quelques chose entre eux deux et je suis allé chez Maya pour regler mes comptes avec lui. Quand je suis arrivé là bas, Maya n'était au courant de rien et il m'a dit qu'Aiji parler avec un mec lorsqu'ils ont quitté le studio.

**Shou- **Un mec? T'es sérieux?

**T- **Oui, Maya m'a dit que ce mec avait dans la vingtaine et semblait connaître Aiji. J'ai recherché Aiji partout mais aucune trace de lui la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu sa serait dans la rue où il y aurait une discothèque RAH Comment elle s'appelle? Ti- ticker... Je sais plus!

**M-** Ca saurait pas le TRICKSTeR par hasard? dit-il le regard perplexe.

Saga fixa Miyavi visiblement tendu. Tout le monde fixer Miyavi à présent à la fois étonner, surpris mais curieux d'en savoir plus.

**T-** Tu connais cet endroit Miyavi? Dit-il d'un long souffle aspirant à l'agonie.

Tora était à présent redressé et fixé intensément Miyavi.

**M-** Eh bien en fait Hier j'y suis allé avec Hizumi...

C'est alors que Miyavi raconta les péripéties de la veille, expliquant tout jusqu'à la disparition soudaine d'Hizumi.

**Shou- **C'est vraiment bizarre au même endroit deux personnes disparaissent entrainé par un mec d'une vingtaine d'année.

**U-** Ca tu peux le dire...

**Saga-** Demain pourquoi ne pas aller y faire un tour demain pour être fixé?

Tout le monde approuva Saga et partirent tous se reposer, même si chacun était soucieux.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent tous dans cette fameuse rue. Pour y dénicher des informations. Ils questionnèrent les passant, les commerçants sans succès... La journée passa ainsi sans qu'aucune réponse à leurs questions viennent les éclairer. Les portables de Aiji et de Hizumi restaient toujours sans réponse, éteint, laissant les innombrables mails de leurs amis et de leurs amants en suspent.

En rentrant le soir chez Tora, tous étaient fatigués tant bien physiquement que moralement.

Tora obsédé par Aiji avait oublié ses clefs. Heuresement pour lui, Aiji qui le connait si bien laissait un double sous le tapis devant la porte.

Or au lieu d'y trouver simplement sa clefs il y trouvit aussi deux lettres.

L'une était adresser à lui, l'autre pour Saga.

La stupeur et le stress etaient visible sur tout les visages.

Tora restait tétaniser face à cette enveloppe dont semblait dépendre sa vie...

Ils entrèrent tous en silence s'assayant autour de la table.

Tora et Saga ouvrirent simultanément leurs lettres la gorge cèche et nouée.

** T-**"tora-chAn,

** S-**"saga-chAn,

** T-**pardonne-moI,

** S-**pardonne-moI,

** T-**je ne peux plus continuer, continuer De t'aimer.

** S-** je ne peux plus continuer, continuer De t'aimer.

** T- **oubliE-MOI..."

** S-** oubliE-MOI..."

A ces mots tout deux tombèrent en larmes, laissant tomber chacun leur lettre sur la table.

Tous allèrent les consoler sauf Hiroto qui rester tétaniser face à ces paroles qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Il prit alors la lettre, la relue, la relue puis il se leva brusquement de sa chaise criant victoire.

**Hiroto: **LES MAJUSCULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**tous: **HEIN???

**hiroto-** Oui ils ont mis certaines lettres en majuscules si on les reprend une à une cela fait "AIDE-MOI"

Une stupeur les envahit et il était vrai que ce SOS avait été glisser à travers cette lettre dictée...

**Hiroto-**Mais les aider de quoi?

Allez savoir END

**hiroto- **Oui ils ont mis certaines lettres en majuscules si on les reprend une à une cela fait "AIDE-MOI"

Une stupeur les envahit et il était vrai que ce SOS avait été glisser à travers cette lettre dictée...

**Hiroto-**Mais les aider de quoi?

_Allez savoir END_

_NB: On m'a fait la remarque comme quoi j'avais une imagination débordante... Vous trouvez? xD_

_Ralala il est pas con ce Pon quand il veut notre ptit écureuil adoré 3 Comment il est trop fort jlavé pas vu xD STYLE_

_Jme demande ce qui va se passer mwahahahahaha c'est moi qui décide niark _

_Laissez vos suppositions pour la suite pour voir peut être que votre esprit est aussi tordu que le mien qui sait j'en connais pour vous dire !!!_

_Bizoux mes fans en espérant ne pas vous décevoir _


End file.
